Special Agent Kickass
by makinnasty1
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are special agents at Konoha Agents Corps. As life carries on mission starts getting dangerous and what's this there's a spy. These three will be tested to their limits by the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Main Narusaku slight sasusaku, sakuakat M rated for rape, (later) strong language, adult scenes, and violence. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Chapter 1 is rated T. AU.


Special agent kickass

A/N: I have no idea why I keep making me fan fiction, maybe it's because my brain is flowing with ideas. Anyway, at first I had this "great" idea to make a super hero/villain au fanfic, but decided to stick with the agents and all that stuff. So here's my attempt.

Chapter 1

It was another one of those days filled with unnecessary paperwork and no missions.

Sakura Haruno was one of the few special agents that worked at the Konoha Agents Corps. Sakura had short pink hair that she always put into a pony tail when at work. Another feature of her was her pale skin that went swell with her gorgeous emerald eyes. The attire she was currently wearing was a white blouse and a red skirt that stopped at her mid thigh to complete her outfit she had on her favorite 5 inch black pumps.

Sakura sighed for the 5th time that day and it was only 12 o'clock in the afternoon. What did she do to deserve this punishment of filling out paperwork when she was suppose to be on break, but no they as in her lazy boss decided to pass it on her.

The Konoha Agent Corps was the best agent and special agent business, you get get in Konoha.

"Hey Saku-baby! Looking good as always." Sakura's right eye twitched slightly at the so called nickname someone gave her.

Kiba Inuzuka she honestly didn't know why they kept the frequent tardy dog boy as an agent. Scratch that she knew exactly why he may be tardy, but when it came to the missions he was usually the first one there his skills was one of the best he did also train the dogs here.

"Inuzuka how many damn times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Sakura clenched her teeth together and was barely holding onto her sharp temper.

"Until I have you butt naked in my bed moaning for more of this-" before he could finish what he was about to say he was punched in the face and it wasn't from her.

Naruto Uzumaki was probably the one person who she has worked with a lot of times. What could she say about him, he was the most unpredictable special agent in the Konoha Agent Corps. Obnoxious was what she would of called him even though he was her best guy friend he was a complete idiot.

"Leave Sakura-chan alone Kiba." Did she mention that he had a crush on her that was not nearly as bad as Lee's crush on her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, she hated when they did this right in front of her desk. Yes, it happens almost every single day. Once she finally noticed what they were wearing she automatically knew they had a mission.

The pinkette stood up so fast that the chair she occupied flew back on the floor. "Are you shitting me you guys have a mission. I haven't had a mission in 2 weeks." Now she was seriously upset until a hand touched her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, you know why they haven't given you a mission."

"Yeah Saku-baby you have to recover." Kiba rubbed the bruise that was forming on his cheek from Naruto's assault.

"I'm fine." She whispers quietly Sakura didn't know whether she was trying to convince them or herself.

"Sakura-Chan how about after my mission, we'll try to convince Baa-chan to let you and I go on a simple mission together to prove you're fine." She narrows her eyes at the blonde when he put extra emphasis on fine as if he didn't believe her.

Sakura lifts her fallen rolly chair up from the ground and sits down in it. Sakura releases a breath of air out of her mouth. 6 times she had sighed that day.

"Don't worry about it Naruto I would rather be stuck here doing paper work, then be demoted down to a police officer." Naruto flattens and Kiba actually felt bad for her.

"Hang in there Saku-b Sakura. Let's go Naruto we got a mission to complete." Kiba walks to his area in the huge room and grabs his SIG 220.

"Look, how about this when I get back, I'll take you on a date and tell you about the mission." Sakura's emeralds met Naruto's cerulean she saw the hopefulness in his eyes and something else in them she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Sorry Naruto I'll have to pass Tsunade-sama gave me so much paperwork I want to at least get half of it done by today." Sakura has been working with Naruto for a year now and got closer and closer to him with each day so she could see when his smile was false.

She always felt guilty when she rejected him, but hey, she wasn't ready for a serious relationship.

"It's fine, Sakura-Chan I, uh should get going." He walks over to his spit grabbing the same pistol Kiba grabbed and slid it into his holster, then he was gone, not even waving goodbye to her like he usually does.

So what does Sakura do slam her head on top of her desk. "Geez forehead what got your panties in a bunch." Sakura looks up at the culprit that called her that offending name. Behold, it was Sakura's best friend.

Ino Yamanaka was like a flower so vibrant and like a breath of fresh air. She was also so very bossy and she sometimes stuck her vagina where it's not supposed to be. Ino was the secretary and the what people call the office slut, but Sakura still loved her to death.

"What the hell do you want?" Ino wasn't fazed by Sakura's glare she just smiled at her.

"I saw Naruto on his way out. He looked depressed." Sakura begins banging her head on the desk repeatedly until she was unconscious.

"Let me take a guess why you're so cranky Hmmm, it's either because you're stuck here doing paper work or because you hurt Naruto feelings for like what the millionth time ooh Kiba flirted with you. All of the above?"

Sakura gets up and storms out of the room, leaving a confused blonde behind but she didn't care. Sakura stormed to the elevator heading to the top floor. She had a mission and she wasn't going anywhere until her mission was fulfilled.

Sakura was so frustrated she didn't even knock on the door.

"I want a mission right now." Sakura was breathing out of her nose hard after a minute of standing there she finally realize she just interrupted a meeting.

Slowly backing out of the room, "uh, maybe I can wait until tomorrow."

"Stay and take a seat." Her boss says.

Tsunade Senju had a worse temper than her, which was saying something. K.A.C had 2 bosses and she was one of them. Feared and targeted around the globe, she was possibly the strongest female agent to ever be brought up.

Sakura takes a seat beside a guy with a scarf on he looked no older then 20. "Sakura these are our new recruits. They'll be under training before they officially start working here." Sakura nods her head slowly not following where this was going.

"Before you interrupted us I was telling them about some of our top agents, also known as special agents. I was just about to tell them about you since you're here, why don't you tell them about yourself." Sakura saw that evil glint in her boss's eyes before and that was when she handed her those papers on her desk.

"Um, sure." Sakura searches through her memory bank besides, she didn't want to tell them everything.

"I'm Haruno Sakura one of the few special agents in K.A.C-"

"Don't be so modest you're our best female special agent." Tsunade had a small smile on her face if possible making Sakura even more nervous.

"Right... Anyway, I do the usual go on B, A, and sometime S rank missions. Hmm, my hair is natural-"

"Let's not forget that vicious temper and monster strength." She didn't even notice Kakashi was there.

Kakashi Hatake another special agent one of the best he sometimes assigns the S.A missions. He's also quite a looker, but still a pervert. Yes, you heard right a pervert he reads smut everywhere, sometimes on missions. He also never shows his whole face, which we never question, although we have tried plenty of times to remove that mask.

Sakura glares at him if her glare could set things on fire, he would not be a pile of ashes right now.

"Kakashi." Said person lowers his book a bit to look at the pink haired girl.

"Oh yes, how could I forget the time you shot Inuzuka in the foot." The new recruits shutter as they felt the temperature lower some. Some guy raises his hand nervously, he looked like one if those nerds from high school. Oh great.

"You what's your question?"

"Why did Haruno-san shut her comrade in the foot?"

"That's what we wondered." Kakashi was having too much fun teasing the girl. "We tried talking her into anger management classes, but she refuses."

"You try having some horny dog trying to get in your pants every day." One of the girls there shivers at the thought of it.

"And she wonders why she's single." Sakura releases a loud groan at the amount of teasing she's getting from Tsunade and Kakashi.

"I just wanted a mission." Sakura mumbles unfortunately everyone heard her.

"If you're the top female S.A shouldn't you have already been on a mission?" The guy with the scarf ask.

"Unfortunately Sakura got injured from her last mission." Tsunade took a sip of her red wine, not even looking at her even if she felt her glare.

"What happened on the mission?" The girl asks.

"Sakura why don't you tell them." Did she even have a choice. So with a simple nod, she begins telling the story.

Flashback

"Akatsuki." Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, and Tsunade were all seated around a circular table in the briefing room.

"They are a dangerous organization, we have very little information on them hell we don't even know who the leader is." Tsunade sipped some of her red wine the nice cool liquor feels great she it goes down her throat.

"Deidara the bomber Sasori the advisor and Itachi the right hand man has been spotted around Konoha Heights lately."

Tsunade thought long and hard about who she should send in the end she picks her best three man team. "The three that are going on this double S rank mission is Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura." Naruto was practically bouncing in his seat while Sakura and Sasuke were deep in thought going over information they were given in their minds.

"This mission is to capture either Deidara or Sasori you are not allowed to engage in a fight with Itachi Uchiha I repeat do not engage in combat with Itachi Uchiha. Any questions?"

"Why capture and not kill?" Sakura asks sort of wanting to kill them both.

"Simple Deidara is the bomber which means he must get these illegal bombs from some place with that we can integrate him on where the next shipment of supplies come. Then we intercept those supplies with that we could be one step closer to stopping the Akatsuki. Sasori is the outside consultant which means he must have outside help for the Akatsuki that helps them with their crime so we'll just arrest them when he tells us where they are at. Is that understood?"

"And if Ibiki can't get them to crack?" This time Sasuke asks.

"Then we'll move to phase two... Kill them." The air thickens with killer intent as everyone wonders in their thoughts.

"I hope there are no more questions if not, then you're dismissed Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke here's the specific location." Tsunade slides an orange folder for them which they immediately read, "Your mission starts in an hour."

The three nods and gets up to leave the tense office with solemn looks on their faces.

Xxxxxxxxx

The quiet in the sleek black car was really painful to a certain degree. The seriousness of the mission was hanging over their shoulders, no one dared to break the silence not even her blonde best friend.

After a couple of minutes someone finally speaks up surprisingly, it's the Uchiha. "If any one of us dies on this mission I just want to say it's been... Tolerable working with you both." Sasuke kept his eyes on the road it seems like the street lights were their guide to their impending death.

"Aw, come on teme you're talking as if we are going to die or something." Naruto also sat in the passenger seat looking ahead of him while she occupied the back seat.

"I wouldn't exactly use the word tolerable we've had our ups and downs and it was fun." Sakura felt her vision blur from unshed tears.

"Sakura-chan not you too." Naruto almost sounded like he was going to start crying too.

"Baka... This job isn't exactly safe, we risk our lives every day for peace in this world." Sakura felt a tear slide down her porcelain white cheek. Naruto turns around in his seat and quickly wipes her tear with a sad smile adjoining his face.

"Sakura you know how much I hate it when you cry-" he cuts himself off from the look in his deep ocean blue eyes he was thinking.

"I got something to tell you Sakura." Sakura saw that unfamiliar look in his eyes it didn't scare her, in fact it made her have butterflies in her stomach.

"What is it?"

"I'm in l-"

"We're here, let's not waste any time." They both quickly distance themselves from each other by getting out of the car.

"This is a little far from where we're suppose to be but we can't get any closer." Sasuke checks his ammunition and reloads his guns. Naruto and Sakura quickly do the same they take one more glance at each other and nod their head.

They were ready whether they wanted to be or not.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Flashback will be continued in next chapter. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and enjoyed Sasuke cockblocking narusaku hehe.


End file.
